


hey moon, please forget to fall down

by completist



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banana Valentine 2019, Dogs, Fluff, Humor, M/M, implied asheiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completist/pseuds/completist
Summary: Yut-lung ran away from home, is supporting himself through college where he met a bunch of people who actually cares for him and possibly the man who he might want to spend the rest of his life with.Or: Blanca is Yut-lung's sugar daddy (at least that's what Yue’s friends think he is) and he keeps getting cockblocked because Yut-lung is actually a softie for dogs.Damn it.





	hey moon, please forget to fall down

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually fluff, i cant think of a title so there goes a P!ATD lyrics lol
> 
> This feels like a part of another au that I've thought of, but can definitely be read as a standalone fic!
> 
> To my secret valentine [0bscuritea](https://twitter.com/0bscuritea), the prompt was asheiji or buralee with cats or dogs. It was pretty vague so I went wild hahaha this went through three plot rewrites and I'm still not sure of it but I do hope you enjoy!

“Eiji,” Yut-lung whines, dragging his long hair forward to cover his face. “I hate this. He owns so many dogs and I want to play with them instead of him.”

“That's—” Eiji stutters, barely stopping himself from choking on his early morning coffee with three spoons of sugar and one spoon of cream— “That's not really a good mental image, Yue.”

“They're all so big and fluffy,” Yut-lung says, almost dreamily, his hair now push back from his face as he holds them beneath his chin. Definitely dreamy. “He's got this big, soft, and cuddly Samoyed and a big white and gray Siberian Husky, and a tiny husky pup and I just— uGH!”

“He's your sugar daddy, right? Just tell him you want a dog too or something.” Sing interjects walking into the living room with nothing but a boxer shorts on. Yut-lung throws the couch pillow at him, hitting him square in the face.

“Fuck you, Soo-ling.”

“Fuck _him,_ Lee.”

 

 

 

 

Yut-lung saw Blanca again much later than he'd like.

His classes are stressful, he has exams almost everyday this past week — not to mention the three papers he needs to write that is due, well, four days from now. Being a college kid who ran away from a shit home can be hard, but it's better than what he had before and he’s doing well if he may say so himself even without touching the money his brothers still give him so that he will owe them later on. He’s getting _better_ and that’s what matters.

Besides, he has Eiji even with the added baggage of his green-eyed blond asshole of a boyfriend and the violet mohawk guy with arms that Yut-lung appreciated before he began speaking (well not _really_ , Shorter is actually good even if he tends to disappear whenever he wants, Yut-lung can’t ever tell how he does that but he admires how hardworking he is) and Sing—the midget actually grew up to be bigger than him and that’s… character development, of sorts.

Even better is that he can actually stand on his own feet even without his family’s influence and his shit brothers’ presence looming over him; all the while supporting his twelve-step skin care routine with his own money — the money he earns by tutoring brats in primary school that can actually be cute when they’re not being bitchier than him. Although, sometimes he fears that his brothers will come for him, that they’re just biding their time then they’ll make a slave out of him too by working for the stupid and corrupt family business but —

But that doesn’t matter right now, because Blanca has him against the wall of his spacious living room. It doesn't matter right now because Blanca is kissing his lips, then his neck, raising their clasped hands above his head and Yut-lung knows Blanca will carry him to his bedroom soon and then they’re going to—

It doesn’t matter because Blanca’s dogs are running from wherever they were playing at, yapping happily and scrambling to get to him and he’s tapping out of the make-out session with a hand on Blanca's nape so he can pet each of them.

“Hello, you big strong boy.” Yut-lung cooes, unaware of the way Blanca scrunches his nose at the endearment. He sits on the floor to hug the Samoyed to his chest, threading his fingers through the soft fur as the dog sniffs and licks him. The Huskies are huddling at his sides before the small pup squeezes himself to lie comfortably in his lap, and Yut-lung lets his other hand caress its soft fur too. “And to you too, my sweet.”

Blanca sighs, running a hand through his hair. He can’t believe his dogs are fucking luckier than him tonight.

 

 

“I’m leaving for a couple of days,” Blanca says, later that night, pressing his naked chest against Yut-lung’s back as the two of them and all the dogs snuggle on the king-sized bed.

Yut-lung hums, pressing closer to the dogs he’s hugging, “What for?”

“I’ll be working on something. But I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

At that, Yut-lung turns to him, careful not to wake the dogs up. He traces Blanca’s features with his forefinger, from his eyebrows to the slope of his nose, to his lips and the set of his jaw. “Very well.”

“Very well?”

“Yes,” Yut-lung nods, small smile in his lips as he cups Blanca’s face instead. Blanca covers his hand with his, kissing his palm. “You don’t really tell me where you go, but I’ll make sure your dogs are well taken care of, I’ll walk them every morning while you’re gone.”

Blanca barely stops himself from groaning in sexual frustration and kisses Yut-lung instead.

It’s not like he can do anything else with the bed being so… occupied.

 

 

 

 

Being away from home isn’t unusual for Blanca, but checking up _at home_ definitely is.

Not so much these days, he’s starting to get used to the idea that someone is actually looking forward to see him.

And so he adjusts the robe he’s wearing—a robe that looks fluffier than a dog’s fur, or at least he hopes Yut-lung finds it fluffier enough to pay attention to _him_. He lets it open just the right way to expose his chest, wet hair dripping on his shoulders. Looking around the hotel room, he makes sure none of his equipments are showing before shifting his attention back to the laptop and dials Yut-lung, moving to the bed as he waits for him to pick up the video call.

He makes himself comfortable, preparing himself for some fun, looking forward to hearing the noises Yut-lung makes when he tells him to touch himself, to suck on his fingers, the gasps Yut-lung makes when he’s told to play with his nipples, how he calls out for Blanca to come home so he can fuc—

The sound of loud barking and excessive movements greet him, Yut-lung laughing in the background as Blanca’s dogs run around him, rolling in the ground as Yut-lung pets them with his long, slender fingers and _fuck_ those fingers should be on _him,_ not on his _dogs._

Damn it.

“They’re all so cute, Blanca.” Yut-lung giggles, actually _giggles,_ and _fuck it_ already, Blanca smiles at the sight of him when the video shifts to the front camera, showing Yut-lung bare-faced with his hair braided back,, “You haven’t named the husky pup yet, right?”

“Not yet. Would you like to name him?”

“Can I?”

“Of course, my moon.” Blanca says, and he damn well hopes no one has put surveillance on him or his enemies will see him on his fucking softest. _Damn it._

 

 

 

 

“Eiji!” Yut-lung greets, ushering the dogs into their small apartment a little outside the campus, “I got to name the husky pup!”

Eiji kneels to pet the dogs himself, laughing as he’s pushed on his back by a ball of soft fur, “What are you going to name him?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Yut-lung admits, sitting on the couch with the pup in his arms, “But I think I have an idea. When is that green-eyed fucker going to come back though?”

“Yue,” Eiji says in a kind of admonishing tone. Yut-lung rolls his eyes. “I don’t know yet either, I think he’s with Shorter.”

“Whatever. Let’s go walk these cute beasts then.”

The late afternoon sun feels refreshing and Yut-lung snaps photos after photos of the dogs and Eiji. Some of it he sends to Blanca.

“Isn’t this how you met Blanca?” Eiji asks, holding the leash of the two huskies who can’t decide whether to run or walk. “When you were on your morning run and you saw him and his dogs?”

“You could say that.” Yut-lung says, looking away to hide his blush.

“Oh!” Eiji gasps, laughing. “It’s not, you lying snake. So, how did you met him? Was it in a bar? Did he buy you a drink then you fucked all night? Was he good? Are you his sugar baby already?”

“Shut up, Eiji!”

“Oh he did! And he was good!” Eiji laughs, jogging along the dogs and away from Yut-lung’s death glare. “And you are!”

“I keep telling you! I prefer _men_ , not _boys_.” Yut-lung insists, and Eiji just keeps on laughing, pulling out his phone to snap a picture of his pout, the Samoyed peering happily up at him.

 

 

 

 

Putting his coat on and slinging the bag containing his sniper rifle on his shoulder, Blanca checks his phone one last time.

A photo of Yut-lung with his dogs greets him, they’re all wearing bowties and plain eyeglasses, the golden glow of the setting sun making them shine and _damn it,_ this is not the time to be all cute and fucking horny.

“Hey, old man.” Ash call out, “Put your phone down and focus.”

Chuckling, Blanca did, “As you say, kitten.”

“He is cute though,” Shorter says, peering over Blanca’s shoulders at his phone. “A bit bitchy, but cute.”

 

 

 

 

Blanca comes home far earlier than he said he would and was greeted with Yut-lung sleeping on the couch surrounded by dogs on all sides.

Sirius, the huge Samoyed is curled around Yut-lung, muzzle resting on his thigh with his paws softly placed on top of Regulus’ head. The Siberian Husky’s head is being cradled by one of Yut-lung’s hand as the other cradles the husky pup on his chest and _damn it_ really, he shouldn’t have bought dogs when he learnt that Yut-lung never had a pet because this is honestly too much for his old heart.

He takes a photo before slipping his phone back to his pocket. Carefully, he moves Yut-lung in his arms, waking Sirius and Regulus in the process; and Blanca remembers again why he took these dogs in: because they’re smart and they care for Yue even in their own little way.

The two remained quiet as they walk to the bedroom, Sirius and Regulus lifting the cover up by biting on it and okay, that’s really helpful. Gently, Blanca lays Yut-lung down on the bed before prying the pup away from his arms.

“Who’s the cutest cockblocks?” Blanca cooes at the dogs, urging them to lie on their own beds, “Yes, its the three of you. Just the cutest cockblocks that needs to be out of this room by 8pm or I swear to—”

“Sergei?”

“Over here.”

Yut-lung sits up, squinting at Blanca as he pushes his hair away from his face, “Why are you calling your dogs ‘cutest cockblocks’?”

Blanca chuckles, moving to the bed to place a kiss on his lover’s forehead. “Because they are.”

“No, they’re not.” Yut-lung smirks at him, “Bye for now, Sirius, Regulus, and Spanky.”

The dogs bark before shuffling to the open door and away from their bedroom. Blanca stares after them, “Did you— did you name the puppy _Spanky?_ ”

“And what about it?” Yut-lung says stretching on the bed. He’s wearing one of Blanca’s Guns N’ Roses shirt and _oh_ is that red lace covering his— “ _Daddy_?”

 

 

 

 

“Why did you name your dogs after stars?” Yut-lung asks, trying to slow his breath and quickly beating heart. He rolls over, resting his chin on Blanca’s chest as they hear the dogs barking outside their bedroom.

“Why do you think, my moon?”

“And there I went naming one _Spanky._ ”

Blanca laughs, slapping his ass. “It’s cute.”

“It’s dumb.”

“Yes, that too.” Blanca agrees, standing up to let the the dogs in and earning himself a pillow at the back of his head and honestly, Yut-lung’s aim is so precise he often wonders if his brother had him trained and—

Oh.

_Oh._

The dogs hurried past him and into Yut-lung’s arms and Blanca shakes his head to rid of the thought before joining them, hugging Yut-lung to his chest as they cuddle with Sirius, Regulus, and _Spanky._

**Author's Note:**

> alright, as u can see: i can either write angst or smut, there is no in between; and fluff is rlly difficult
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/completist_) and [tumblr](http://queen---queer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
